Rodré
Rodré is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and André Harris (Ro/bbie and An/'dré'). The two are best friends and André is almost always there for Robbie whenever he has a problem. They are always helping each other all the time like brothers. It is rarely called Androbbie (Andr/é and R/'obbie') See Latt for the real-life pairing of the actors of the respective characters, Matt Bennett and Leon Thomas III. Rodré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Rex slapped Robbie André slightly laughed. *André told Robbie and Rex to "be cool." 'The Bird Scene' *Robbie and André help Tori with her books. *Robbie and André both help Lane get the squirrel out of his office, and the dialogue they have implies that they've done this before. *Robbie and André both take a ballet class to try and impress girls. *Robbie doesn't get it when André tells him why he's taking ballet hinting that he might not think of girls in that way. *André knew that salsa gives Robbie stomachaches and nightmares. *After ballet class, Robbie and André were both in pain. *André and Robbie choose to be partners for their dance performance. *Robbie and André sit next to each other in class and act with each other during the Elderly People Walking On Broken Glass drive by acting exercise. 'Stage Fighting' *When Trina sprays Robbie with milk, André awkwardly looks at Robbie. *When Robbie is sitting with Trina, you can see André glaring in their direction (there is a picture of this moment in the gallery). 'The Birthweek Song' *André thinks it's cute that Robbie's grandmother keeps calling him about her computer problems. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Robbie asks André to do the review of his show saying he is a good writer. *Robbie tells André that he's gone through puberty faster than he has, and therefore, Trina will have a harder time "killing him." *According to Robbie, André is firm and developed. *André laughs at the idea and instead messes with his phone and makes Robbie's head big. Later on André makes his own head big in Wi-Fi in the Sky. *André calls Robbie Fat Head and Curls. *When Trina threatens Robbie about his review on her show, André helps him out. *André laughs at Robbie when he's trying to get unstuck but ruins his Canadian sweater. *André makes Robbie pay him $10 but then doubles it to $20, so Robbie gives him 2 $10's. *Robbie at first is outraged to pay André but quickly obliges within seconds. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie gossips about André on his Robarazzi blog, thinking he has a ketchup problem. *André tells Robbie that he does not have a ketchup problem. *André throws Robbie's backpack on the ground. *André, along with Beck, run out of the locker room with Robbie's clothes. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Robbie and André are next to each other when everyone was sharing a fan. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *André makes his head big when playing with the effects. André also did that to Robbie before in the episode Jade Dumps Beck. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *When Robbie cried "That's a foul!" André says "You're a foul!" then starts poking him in the stomach. *Robbie claps and cheers for André and Tori's performance. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *André feels Robbie's smooth foot. *Robbie draws out telling André about the foot-smoothing treatment, smirking at him as he does so. It's almost as if he was teasing him. *When André asked Robbie how he got his foot to be so smooth, Robbie says "You wanna know?" in a flirty manner. 'Freak the Freak Out' *When André (and Beck) realize that Trina is choking Robbie, they try to help him. *André cheers for Robbie and Rex as they perform. *André and Beck massage Trina's gums and let Robbie try to reach Tori on the phone instead of forcing him to be the one to deal with the older Vega sister (like they did earlier in the episode). 'Rex Dies' *Robbie and André sit together at lunch. *André wasn't very surprised seeing Trina, Tori, and Cat making themselves cry, but when Robbie made himself cry, André was surprised. *André and Robbie do a play together while the others (except Trina, who was absent for most of the episode) take Rex to the hospital. *Robbie is seen pulling André to the hospital. *Also, when Robbie pulls André to the hospital, you can see Robbie holding André's hand. *Before André leaves, he pats Robbie on the back. 'The Diddly-Bops' *When André asks what song everyone should write, Robbie sings his broken glass song to him and Tori. *Robbie was likely listening to Andre and Tori's conversation, because after Andre asks what to sing Robbie comes up behind him and continues singing "Broken Glass". *Robbie tries to cheer up André when he loses his record label. *Robbie is seen in the crowd cheering at André's song. 'Wok Star' *André and Robbie are at the restaurant with Tori. *When Rex jokes about Robbie never being loved by a woman, André looks unamused, but Tori laughs. *When Rex thought it was funny how Cat's character drowns in her own tears, André says "You're sick, Rex." Although it could've been Robbie, André only blames Rex. *Robbie said that he texted André to come as a fake celebrity. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *In the beginning after his play with Tori, André sits next to Robbie when Sikowitz tells him (and Tori) to sit down. *André and Robbie arrive at Sikowitz's house together. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When Robbie asks what's wrong with himself, André tells him there are a lot of things but only points out that Robbie is a little awkward. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Robbie and André sit/stand together in almost every scene. *Both Robbie and André try to search for Pee Minder, a fake PearPhone app that Tori made up. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *When Robbie came back beaten up, André looked terrified. *Robbie does NOT listen to Tori to search for the least popular ice cream flavor, but when André tells him to, Robbie listens to him. *Andre tells him to find the flavor with an angry tone, likely so Tori wouldn't try to hurt Robbie anymore. *At the beginning of the episode, André sits next to Robbie. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *When André is eating his apple on the steps, Robbie is sitting next to him. *André mostly looked at Robbie (including Cat) when he was talking about how good his apple was. *When Tori tells André, Robbie, and Cat about how the "person who works for Lady Gaga" wants backup singers and dancers, André and Robbie get excited and softly slap each others chests and arms. *When Tori gets frustrated with Jade for making Sinjin trick Tori, André and Robbie are seen in the background talking. *André visits Robbie at the hospital. *When Lane tells everyone that Robbie is at the hospital, André was very worried and asked if Robbie was going to be okay. *André is the only one who wants to know about how Robbie is going to feel better. *Andre appears annoyed when he hears the text Lane recieved is from Rex, since he wouldn't find out what happened to Robbie sooner. 'Prom Wrecker' *Robbie runs up to André, about to tell him something, but André's kissing-obsessed girlfriend hijacks his attention before Robbie can speak. *When he sees André and Sherry kissing, Robbie says that he feels uncomfortable and walks away. *Robbie becomes bummed and hurt after seeing André and Sherry kissing, possibly hinting jealousy. 'Locked Up' *Robbie and André, (including Cat) both leaned in to look at Tori's laptop. *At the end when the gang started to sing and dance to "I Want You Back," Robbie was in the same row next to André. *Robbie is upset because he doesn't get to be on the boys' side with Andre and Beck. 'Helen Back Again' *André drags Robbie away from Helen, saving him from getting arrested by the police or beaten up by Helen. *The two boys sit together during Sikowitz's class. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Andre and Robbie do an argument scene together. *Robbie had a slightly concerned look when Andre was going crazy about Keeko. *When André tries to leave the first time, Robbie tells him "Lane says we can't leave" with a smile, maybe because he is jealous of Keeko and is glad André has to miss his date. It's also possible he was trying to comfort Andre having to miss his date. *After Robbie starts his flashback, Andre gets frustrated. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *André and Robbie sit next to each other during both of Sikowitz's classes. *They also sit next to each other at lunch. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *Robbie compliments André's piano skills, saying "nice fingering." *Robbie tries to help come up with lyrics for André's song. *André and Robbie walk up to Tori together. *André knew about Robbie's proficiency in Theater Tech and encouraged Tori to let him tutor her. *Robbie cheers for André during his performance and compliments him on it afterwards. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *André tells Robbie that the parade is in 4 hours. *André throws Robbie's PearPad out of the float. *Every time Robbie shows off his PearPad, André seems upset and annoyed. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *André sits behind Robbie during class. *Robbie looks at André the whole time he argues with Tori. *Robbie greets André when he comes in but not Tori, who arrives with André. *Robbie waves his fingers at André (arguably in his crotch area). *Robbie doesn't act mad at André for knocking him over, just sad. *André apologizes for knocking Robbie over. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *André and Beck make Robbie look better by straightening his hair. *André says that Robbie will look better without his black curls in his hair. *Robbie says that he likes black curls, and then the camera cuts at André. 'The Gorilla Club' *André and Robbie both have to do the MC Hammer dance because they both lost a bet to Jade. 'The Worst Couple' *Andre says Robbie cries when Beck and Jade fight. Other Programs 'iParty with Victorious' *André and Robbie sat next to each other at the lunch table. *Robbie felt bad for André because Rex told everyone to come to Kenan's house, which angered André. *Robbie wanted to have a serious talk to Rex for making André angry. *Even though it could of been Robbie who tweeted to come to Kenan's house (which is something that Rex did; some fans think that Robbie has control over Rex), André only blames Rex and wasn't as angry to Robbie. *Rex (most likely Robbie) said that André had beautiful skin. *Robbie is seen slightly nodding his head after Rex said André had beautiful skin. *André interrupts Rex and Robbie's attempts to "make time with those Northridge girls," maybe because he didn't want Robbie to get a date with any of them. TheSlap.com Hints *On André's page on theSlap, Robbie invites him over to his house to play poker and he accepts. *Robbie texted André a picture of him and his grandma and André put it on The Slap. *Robbie posts a picture of André holding two bottles saying "this must be how André stays in shape." *Rex posted a picture of Robbie and André biting on Rex's arms. *When Robbie complained about Rex prank-calling him, André replies. **'Robbie:' Rex keeps prank calling me. It's getting annoying. **'André:' How is that even possible? * André posts a comment on his board that Robbie tried to fist bump him, but André says that fist bumps aren't cool anymore. He also says that he means no offense to Robbie. *Robbie posts a video of Rex singing André's song, Song2You. When Rex says "I'm gonna sing it better," Robbie says "That's a little rude!" Robbie was defending André. *In a picture in the "Ice Cream for Ke$ha" gallery, André says that Robbie, when he was beaten up, looked better than when he got beat up by Squirrel Scouts, meaning he knew about Robbie getting hurt another time else. Also, André even named the photo "Poor Rob," meaning he felt bad for him. *In a picture in the "Tori Gets Stuck" gallery, it shows Robbie having his head covered by his blanket. Everyone else in the picture frowned about it, except André, who seems to be enjoying it. *Robbie wanted to be André because André gets surrounded by girls a lot. *Robbie describes André, Sinjin, and Jade's lockers. Robbie only compliments André's locker (saying that it was the most musical). Robbie called Sinjin's locker "smelly" and Jade's locker "dangerous." *When Rex said that he aced his dental check-up, André said that Robbie was so weird, thinking that Rex was just Robbie talking through Rex. *André was able to tell that Robbie likes Tori because he never lets people hold Rex. FanFictions *The Rodre Category on FanFiction.net *I Know by hup123hup123slapslap *Insecurities by hup123hup123slapslap *All Falls Down by SpiffyLittleNerdette *Boys wil be Boyz by I AM NOT TIM *Hollywood Football by I AM NOT TIM *Funnywood by I AM NOT TIM *Robbie Gets An Owiee by Marie S Zachary FRIENDSHIP *The Boys Take by Jesus.Lives FRIENDSHIP If you read these FANFICTIONS, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know that you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Popular Writers: '(has written 2 or more stories for Rodre) *I AM NOT TIM *hup123hup123slapslap Gallery Click here for the Rodre gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Moments